This invention relates to an improved flexible tube pinch mechanism.
Pinch valves comprised of a clamp mechanism operative to clamp a piece of flexible tubing are well known. Generally a clamp or plunger will squash the tubing flat against a surface to cut off the flow of fluid through the tube. When the plunger is released flow will resume due to pressure from the flowing fluid and (to some degree) by the elastic nature of the flexible tubing springing back into shape.
Pumps are also known which utilise a series of pinching operations working on a flexible tube to gradually pump fluid through in a desired direction. Such pumps and valves can be inefficient and generally limited in application due to the restraints of pressure or volume throughput.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flexible tube pinch mechanism, the principles of which can be applied to valves or pumps, the pinch mechanism exhibiting better operating characteristics than known pinch mechanisms.
In a first broad aspect of the invention there is provided a pinch mechanism comprising a housing adapted to receive an elongate flexible conduit element and a conduit engagement means, the engagement means having an engagement portion with a cross sectional dimension less than an inner diameter of the elongate conduit element.
In a second broad aspect of the invention there is provided a pinch mechanism comprising a housing, said housing adapted to receive an elongate flexible conduit element and a conduit engagement means, the engagement means having an engagement portion with a cross sectional dimension less than an inner diameter of the elongate conduit element, wherein said elongate conduit element is constrained within said housing to limit lateral movement thereof.